Ingrid
Ingrid, also known as the Snow Queen, is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Mitchell, with her younger self being portrayed by Brighton Sharbino. In Storybrooke, she owned an ice-cream shop called "Any Given Sundae", and went under the alias Sarah Fisher. Ingrid's gallery is available here. Biography Background Ingrid and her two sisters, Helga and Gerda, have a strong sisterly relationship. Helga and Gerda keep Ingrid's ice powers secret, but as they grow up, Ingrid wants to get rid of them and they go to see the sorcerer Rumplestiltskin, who gives her a pair of gloves in exchange for the three ribbons that Ingrid and her sisters wore as a sign of being there for each other. However, on one occasion where Ingrid forgets to wear her gloves, the Duke of Weselton makes advances on her and Ingrid attacks him with her powers. Helga finds out and refuses to believe the Duke's lies about Ingrid coming onto him. The Duke angrily insults Ingrid about her powers, making her angry enough to use her powers again. However this time, she accidentally hits Helga in the heart, causing her sister to turn into ice before shattering. Gerda arrives and finds out what has happened, calling Ingrid a monster before using the urn that Rumplestiltskin gave them as a failsafe, and trapping Ingrid inside it. Years later, Ingrid is accidentally released by Hans, who had attempted to use the urn to capture Elsa. Ingrid freezes Hans, revealing herself to possess ice powers like Elsa's. Elsa and Kristoff take her back to the castle, where the she reveals that she is Elsa's aunt. When Anna returns from a journey to Misthaven, she suspects that Ingrid is up to no good. Ingrid catches onto this and locks Anna away in the castle dungeon before telling Elsa that Anna planned to take away their powers. Elsa doesn't believe a word that Ingrid says and secretly sets Anna free, where she gets the urn to trap Ingrid in. However, while Elsa is gone, Ingrid confronts Anna and casts the Spell of Shattered Sight on her, causing her to use the urn on Elsa instead. This makes Ingrid distressed, as she had thought that Elsa would have used her powers on Anna in defense. Rumplestiltskin takes the urn away from her, but when Ingrid makes a deal with the Sorcerer's Apprentice, who speaks on behalf of the Sorcerer, he reveals that Ingrid will be reunited with Elsa and the third perfect potential of the sisterly trio Ingrid wishes to create in another realm, Earth. He also claims that the third candidate has not been born yet. Ingrid goes through a doorway to Earth, where she finds and adopts the third member after she has been born and is in her teens, Emma Swan, for several months. However, Emma leaves when Ingrid tries to explain they have magic. Season 4 When Elsa constructs a wall of ice around Storybrooke, Ingrid keeps the wall frozen. Robin Hood, Marian and Roland go to her ice-cream shop where she curses the ice-cream she gives to Marian, causing her to slowly freeze, her death only being prevented by the removal of her heart, courtesy of Regina. Elsa and Killian Jones locate Ingrid, although she escapes. She later runs into Rumplestiltskin, who claims that he is eagerly waiting to make a deal with her. Emma, who is now an adult, rewatches the footage of when she was younger, only to discover that Ingrid is in one of the videos and appears to have been Emma's adoptive mother at some point in her life. Emma and the others manage to capture Ingrid and they take to the sheriff's station where Emma interrogates her, but Ingrid manages to twist Emma's emotions until Emma becomes frustrated and angry enough to blow a hole in the side of the sheriff's station, allowing Ingrid to marvel at Emma's magic before escaping. When Rumplestiltskin plans on using Emma to fuel the Sorcerer's Hat, he uses the remains of the urn - that Elsa destroyed upon being freed - to trap Ingrid in a magical circle so that she does not interfere. Ingrid manages to send out a magical projection of herself to warn Emma not to trust Rumplestiltskin, but Emma ignores her. Fortunately, Emma decides not to go through with getting her magic taken away, and Ingrid uses three magical ribbons on herself, Elsa and Emma in order to bind them all, before unleashing the Spell of Shattered Sight. However, she eventually regrets doing this, and sacrifices herself in order to break the Spell. Storybrooke Live Ingrid's blogs and statuses on Storybrooke Live are available here. Family/Relationships Alive *'Elsa' (niece) *'Anna' (niece) *'Kristoff Bjorgman' (nephew-in-law; Anna's husband) *'Emma Swan '(former adoptive daughter) Deceased *'Astrid' (paternal grandmother) *'Olaf' (paternal grandfather) *'Harald' (father) *'Sonja' (mother) *'Helga' (sister) *'Gerda' (sister) *'Kai' (brother-in-law) Status: Deceased Trivia *She is based on the Snow Queen from the fairytale The Snow Queen. Behind the Scenes * Ingrid is the main antagonist of the first half of Season 4. She is the second main antagonist to redeem themselves. * Before her name was revealed, a part of the fanbase referred to her as "Auntie Vanilla". Appearances *'S4, E02:' "White Out" *'S4, E03:' "Rocky Road" *'S4, E04:' "The Apprentice" *'S4, E05:' "Breaking Glass" *'S4, E06:' "Family Business" *'S4, E07:' "The Snow Queen" *'S4, E08:' "Smash the Mirror" *'S4, E09:' "Fall" *'S4, E10:' "Shattered Sight" *'S4, E11: '"Heroes and Villains" (portrait) Category:Characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Royalty Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Deceased characters Category:The Snow Queen/Frozen Category:Seasonal Antagonists Category:Mount Olympus characters